


Billdip Drabbles and what not.

by retroFashionista



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Here I will sometimes post drabbles and stuff like that., M/M, everybody I think?, idk maybe nsfw too??, mostly billdip cause i'm billdip trash, request anything sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroFashionista/pseuds/retroFashionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Billdip drabbles and whatever I think of. Sometimes it will be the cutest thing in your life, sometimes darkest things that will just make you quest your existence. Or even between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble contains Monster Fall AU. It's Billdip-ish. cause I think deer!Dipper and Bill never meet?

penguinthepink requested:

Something with the monster Au?

 

={0}=

Bill was hopping around the dimensions at the moment, so many unique places. One with everything reversed, Blondie and that boy, what was his name oh yes, Gideon, taking the places of Shooting Star and Pine tree, one with them as a demons, and so on. But now, Bill was in a new dimension, one he never entered. Well this universe didn't look very different, everything looked pretty normal.

As he was wandering in the forest, Bill spotted a humanoid deer looking creature. The creature was currently having his meal, a healthy meal of grass. _'Maybe I could have some fun with this creature, a little bit of torture, some screaming,nothing too special at all.'_ he though. Bill slowly approached the deer creature, accidentally stepping on a branch and startling the person(?).

Dipper head a crack of a branch behind him. He quickly turned around, being greeted by a triangular form of energy. Not thinking, Dipper started running away from the demon. Not paying attention to what is happening behind him. _'Just keep running Dipper, run away from the danger'_ he said to himself.

Bill started staring at the deer boy. _'That was Pine tree?'_ he was quite surprised, in what dimension did he end? Bill didn't care, but still he was curious, so he started floating after Dipper. "Hey Pine tree slow down! Just wanna talk to ya!" he screamed after the boy.

Dipper tried to run as fast as he could, this demon was after him, and he was pretty confused! Why would a demon follow him, he didn't do anything wrong! Mostly demons appear when a creature did a big mistake or something, but all he did was to eat his lunch, nothing special at all. Still, he tried to run till at the Mystery Shack, maybe the demon would leave him or just get bored of trying to catch him. In a second he tripped over a tree branch. _'Curse you universe.'_ he though as the demon started to come closer and closer to him.

"Well well well Pine tree... It seems that I finally caught you, didn't I?" said Bill, now, if he was in humanoid form, he would grin like a predator. He would have that maniacal smile that would mean nothing than danger. "Now that I caught you, we could have a norma--" Bill was cut off by a loud whimper coming from none else than the boy.

Dipper tried to get up, but ultimately falling down. It seems that he twisted his ankle when he tripped, and darn that hurts alot. How he is going to go back now when he can't even get up?

"Anyway. Let me help you. I don't want my ' _guest_ ' to whimper so much that I wouldn't be able to even talk without being cut off every second. Not that would be a problem." after Bill said that sentence, he pointed his finger in the direction of Dipper's ankle, and a spark of blue fire started to appear around it.

Dipper started to freak out as he saw that fire, _blue_ fire started to appear around his ankle. The fire disappeared quickly, and so did the pain in his ankle. At least he could get up now, that's a plus.

"Now Pine tree, lets talk about your appearance, you don't really look that different, except your legs, you kinda look cute like this. And look at your ears! Oh man, I could just eat you whole. Literally." Bill started laughing at the boy, he was really cute like this. Still Dipper really stared at him, he had that ' _What are you talking about you insane person_ ' face. Really cute.

"Umm.... Could you leave me alone now? Thanks for healing my ankle, but I don't need any trouble, you know..." Dipper tried to explain, but still not trusting the demon. Really, why would a demon heal his ankle, that was strange. And that nickname and his comment of how 'He didn't looked different' confused him really bad. Only if he could sneak slowly from the demon, and just go home. Maybe even go at the ocean, to talk to Mabel about this, he just wanted to go away from this stranger. Till he felt something dragging him up in the air, ok that really freaked him out. "PUT ME DOWN! I'M SERIOUS!" Dipper started to be angry (pout) at Bill, maybe that would make realize that he didn't wanted his company.

"Look at you! You are aDEERable Pine tree! Oh well time to go now, see ya later, kid!" After that Bill disappeared in thin air, like he never been there.

"Ugh, creep. Finally it's over." Dipper tried to stand up, and cleaned himself from any dust that got caught in his fur. "Wish that there will **never** be a next time, I don't want to deal with this demon anymore." Dipper just started walking to the Mystery Shack, trying to forget about this event. Still he didn't hate it. He hated when people called him adorable, our how the demon said, ' _aDEERable_ ' .


	2. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a short walk, but then it started raining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was raining then cute ideas appeared.

Dipper was now currently having his daily walk in the forest. As usual, he had his nose in the journal, so many secrets and creatures but so little time. He had to go back soon or else Mabel will get worried sick of him and do her 'Puppy Dog eyes' face again, a face that Dipper hated cause mostly of the times that face appeared, it was just for her to obtain something or just to show Dipper how much she cared for him. Dipper was stuck at the page of faeries, he didn't saw one around but still, they looked kinda friendly. Maybe soon he will try to find some, and bring Mabel along too, cause he was aware of how she will just love them. Glitter attracts glitter, and Mabel already bought an industrial amount of glitter, that was used like for everything, mostly to make things "more beautiful and special" as would Mabel say. still Dipper wasn't sure if it was healthy for Mabel to mix glitter and her strange juice and then drink it. But that's Mabel, he couldn't complain.

As how Dipper was lost in his thoughts, some grey clouds started to appear on the sky. The clouds was very dark, only a thing they could mean. _Rain._

Dipper felt a drop of water fall on his hat, and then another one, and another one, till he lost count of them. "Damn, it will start to rain? Better find a place to stay till it stops." As he started to look around, he saw a tree, a _Pine tree_ to be more specifically. He didn't give a second though and he got under the tree, it still was some drops falling here and there, but at least he wasn't getting that wet. The rain started to seem like it would never end. Dipper let out a deep sigh, it seems he will have to wait till it ends. 

Bill was currently observing the forest, the rain couldn't touch him, but he still liked to watch it. As how he was floating in his triangular form, he saw Dipper."Oh, little Pine tree hiding from rain, under a _Pine tree_! How ironical that could be?" Bill started to laugh at his own comment. "Still don't want you to get sick, that would just be horrible,cause you would entertain me anymore if you are sick. I think it's time for me to test that little thing that I have been working on." If Bill had a mouth, a wide smile would be on this face.

Dipper started to feel the coldness of the rain, normally summer rains are a bit warmer but no, this one was very cold. he was trying to imagine what would his sister would be doing right now. Maybe she was just playing around with Waddles, or talk to Grunkle Stan of how late he was or maybe talk about the rain. He just tried to take his attention away from the rain. It was pretty boring to be honest. Till a light appeared infront of him. He had to hide his eyes away from the light, it was very bright. _Too bright._ He swear that he heard a laugh, but his question was confirmed, after the laughs started to increase, and a man appeared infront of him. The man was lanky, wild blond hair appearing under a hat. The man wore an eye patch on his right eye. He was also dressed pretty formal, a golden vest and thigh black jeans, under the vest was a white shirt. The man was pretty good looking if you would ask Dipper.

"What cha saying Pine tree? Don't I look _good_ ~ in this vessel? I been working on it for some time." Bill asked, his voice got so high when he said the word 'good' like it was some type of threat. Still the boy was just starring. Starring and starring."I know I'm gorgeous Pine tree but I didn't came for a stare, I came to just get you out of this rain. You ain't no fun when your sick. You always mad and sleepy when you are sick, not that I would complain about the sleepy part, but the anger is just annoying!" Bill explained, the boy only gave a small nod. An umbrella materialized in Bill right hand. He popped it open and offered his hand, to Dipper annoyance.

Dipper just accepted the hand, carefully, still not fully trusting the demon. He got under the umbrella,trying to take his hand away from Bill. But Bill just keep holding his hand, maybe better said, holding Dipper hand, ignoring Dipper's comments of letting his hand free. The two went in the direction of the Mystery Shack, trying to avoid every puddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throw me in the trash can cause I ended in Billdip town.
> 
> Did you like it? Ok Imma go in my trash can for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you liked it! ^u^  
> And sorry if anything is ooc or poor grammar.
> 
> If you ever want to request me stuff just send an ask at retrofashionistas.tumblr.com
> 
> yeahhh...


End file.
